fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercutio
Mercutio is a wandering mage that travels around the seven continent to improve both his skills and knowledge. Mercutio is from the royalty family of Montague. He is the newphew of the legendary Lord Montague. Appearance Mercuto is a fairly tall person. He is a six foot four male with blonde hair. Also he has blue eyes. Mercutio as part of a royaly family dresses in nice and expensive clothes. His favorite color is blue so his main clothes is blue. Around Mercutio's neck he has a red and black scarf. And on the side of his waist he carries the family's sword. Personality Mercutio is a funny man. Always creating jokes no matter how serious the situation is. One time when he was traveling he accidentally got stabbed and he started to laugh out of no where. Even though hurt he would never show a sign of weakness. Even though he is a peaceful person he often picks many fights from being in a drunken stage. Mercutio believes that showing a sign of weakness and anger is the base way to lose repect and show fear. Due to that reason he would always act like a clown and never show a sign of fear to anyone especially his enemies. Some people would say that Mercutio has a awkward personality. His personality seems to be some what li ke a crazy person. History Mercutio is born from a family of Royalty. His mother is the younger sister of the legendary Montague himself. His mother is not the first born so due to that reason he is not the heir to the throne. From not being the heir Mercutio is allowed to do whatever he would like to do. Mercutio at the age 15 has decided to travel around the world. He travels around carrying the Montague's sword and a gourd that carries his liqour. Mercutio loves all kinds of liqour. Due to loving liqour so much he earn his nickname at age 17 being the Drunk Swordsman. Even though Mercutio has the Montague's sword magic he decides not to use it unless he must use it against very dangerous opponents. Mercutio is known to be a very dangerous and professional swordsmen. A testament to his power is that he had enter battles against s class mages and defeated them without even getting a scratch on his face or breaking a sweat. Mercutio over his travels had met the legendary Jura Nekis. Like many people know Jura is a ten wizard saint. In his drunken stage Mercutio challenge Jura into a battle. At first he did not use his sword magic but only rely on his skills lost terribly. After losing so badly Mercutio decided to use his magic and ended up having a draw on there match. Due to that reason Mercutio is concluded to be on the same level at ten wizard saint Jura, but no one understands why he does not use his sword magic first instead of last. Currently Mercutio has just met two new people. One he found out was an exceed and the other girl is in love with him. So currently they are all traveling around the world together. Magic and Abilites Sword Magic: Mercutio posses a very power type of sword magic. This type of magic is a form of magic that allows Mercutio to to create blue light and manipulate them. The blue light that is created can be used as defensive spell, piercing spell, or just a regular attack spell. *'Piercing Beam': This is one of Mercutio's spell where it allows him to first create balls of light at the point of his blade. From the spell only four beam balls can be created. After all the beams are created in makes a intense and fast piercing spell beam and launches straight to the opponent. *'Iron Wall Beam': This is another of Mercutio's spell that allows him to create a a ball of beam that is hard as iron. The beam balls have the ability to change shape and size. This spell's defensive power increases as more magic is added into it. Swordmanship: Mercutio is a powerful s class mage but also excel in terms of swordsmanship. His ability with the sword is suppose to be ranked as one of a kind. Through Mercutios experience in battle he has never lost to any other swordman. Some would even say his ability with the sword might just be the best in the world. Immense Agility: Mercutio while drunk or even in a normal state has great agility. He can easily evade and defend against any form of attack. Immense Reflexes: Mercutio posses a great ability with reflexes. Mercutio can move quickly through busy areas and not even get hit. One time he fought a speed mage that attack with speed type beams he was able to dodge all the attacks even while being attacked surpisingly. Intellect: Mercuto being born inside a rich and royalty family was taught very well as a kid. Even though he might not act smart, he surely is. As a kid he was ranked as a genius in books rather then as a mage. His parents were very strict in school learning so when he was a kid all that was done was to study. All the way til know those studing has paid off because he is now a master tactian and can pinpoint peoples weakness through reading almost every book created.